1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a panel board and, more specifically, to a locking assembly for a panel board device.
2. Background Information
A panel board, or other type of load center, includes a number of conductive members disposed in a housing assembly defining an enclosure. The conductive members include “stabs” to which a panel board device, such as, but not limited to, a circuit breaker, is attached. That is, the conductive members, as shown, are planar members and the stab is a generally planar tab extending generally perpendicular thereto. A panel board device includes a conductive spring clip that engages the stab and thereby couples the panel board device to the conductive member. This is a disadvantage in that a coupling that relies upon friction is not always secure.
Further, the panel board device must include a coupling that is compatible with the size and shape of the stab. This is a disadvantage as not every device that could conveniently be disposed in the panel board housing assembly can be, or needs to be, directly coupled to a stab. That is, a panel board includes other constructs that may be used to mount a panel board device within the housing assembly. For example, in an exemplary embodiment, the panel board housing assembly includes a number of generally opposing mounting tabs to which a panel board device may be coupled.
There is, therefore, a need for a coupling assembly for a panel board that secures, i.e. locks, a panel board device to a panel board or a stab. There is a further need for a locking coupling assembly that is compatible with existing panel boards and their housing assemblies.